Love
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Bucky and Bruce decide to start a family. Adult themes.


**Look, another alpha/omega thing. Btw, I don't know if I ever explained it, but my version of the alpha/omega thing is that omega's are naturally cuddlier with each other then alpha's or beta's. If the omega is in a 'pack' they're going to be more inclined to be super snugly with other omega's in said pack. I've read many stories were omega's were taught to be wary, or afraid, of alpha's, because of aggression issues. Personally, I kinda see that as a correlation between the male/female thing, but that's me. In my stories that include alpha/beta/omega dynamics, omega's will be wary of alpha's, especially of alpha's outside their packs. Any way, I hope everyone enjoys.**

**/**

Bruce let loose a happy sigh as he cuddled close against Tony. The other omega snuggled back, enjoying the warmth of a pack mate. Neither Tony or Bruce had a pack before, or at least not a proper one. Tony had been lucky enough to have Pepper, another omega, and Rhodey, and alpha, and Happy, a beta, but they hadn't been a good candidates for a pack. Rhodey is a decent alpha, he just wasn't the type to be a pack leader. The Avengers, however, is a very good pack, with an even better alpha to lead them. Steve is a fair, protective, and had, from a very young age, a natural talent to lead, though no one even considered it before he had gotten injected by the serum. Bucky, after coming back to himself and the last dredges of mind control leaving him, became a very good second in command for the team, though he did go through an aggressive form of pack initiation that Sam had completely missed out on.

"Heat's gonna start soon," Tony said, nuzzling Bruce's head. Bruce nuzzled back, face burring itself in Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is," Bruce replied, voice portraying his nervousness.

"Why so nervous Brucie-bear?" Tony asked, gently rubbing Bruce's tense back.

"Bucky want's to have kids, and, um, and I agreed. But I'm really nervous. What if I do something wrong?" Bruce asked, visibly trembling. Tony made calming cooing noises at the other omega, calming him somewhat.

"It'll be okay Bruce, you'll be a good parent, really. My heat's at the same time, so I'll be doing this along with you, remember? You'll have help," Tony said soothingly. Tony, since he is mated to Steve, is the alpha 'bitch' of their steadily growing pack, so heat cycle's had starting following his. Bruce sighed against Tony's shoulder, relaxing even more at the thought of Tony being pregnant and raising a baby with him. Tony is his best friend, the only real friend he had made in a long while, and it comforted the physicist greatly to have the other scientist with him, especially if they were going to be pregnant together. Tony and Steve already had one child together, James, and he was two, so this was going to be their second pup. Tony had automatically made Bruce James's godfather, much to Bruce's shy delight. This heat would lead to Bruce's first child, mostly due to not having a male alpha before. Alpha's, even Betty, had scared Bruce due to his father being an out right monster.

"I know, Tony, I'm just scared I'll mess the child up and be like _Him,_" Bruce said, burring his face in Tony's strong shoulder. Tony's face soften a little, understanding where Bruce was coming from. He had the same fears before little James came into the picture. Bruce had helped then, as did Steve, Tony would help now. Bruce had become the brother Tony had always wanted but never got cause his mom didn't want another 'mistake.' Not that Maria Stark hadn't loved Tony, she did, it just had to do with the fact that she wasn't meant to be a parent. Not everyone is, and Tony had understood that by the time he turned nine.

"The fact that you're already worried about the none existent child proves your going to be a great parent. If you weren't worried I'd be way more concerned," Tony said, nuzzling Bruce's head again. The scent of alpha reached Tony's nose first, causing the engineer to look up and then over towards the door. Both Bucky and Steve were there, watching them. Both of them had mirrored looks of disgust on their faces, which told Tony that they had heard the conversation. Alpha's tended not to stray to far when their omega's heat was coming up, so it wasn't surprising that they heard Bruce's confession. When Bucky had first started learning, and then courting, about Bruce, he had found out, by accident, how monstrously abusive Bruce's father was. The dark haired alpha had gone completely insane at the thought of his precious, perfect, omega being hurt and had hunted the elder Banner down to kill him slowly. Bruce had been terrified when he found out, but really touched that Bucky would do that for him. Betty had never even thought about exacting revenge, even though Bruce had thought she would have.

"Bruce, both you and Tony's heat is starting," Bucky's deep voice called from the door. Bruce looked up with a deep blush before getting up to follow his alpha. The serum had only one downside, so far, and that was the fact that it made Steve and Bucky a little psychotic during their mates heats. The natural alpha protectiveness and possessiveness worsened to the point that no one outside their pack was allowed in the building, and no one but each other were allowed on the same floor as their mates.

Bruce barely even made it to the door before he heard a moan from behind him. Steve had already shot into Tony's lab, it was the place Tony felt the most comfortable, stripping the genius quickly before bending him over the couch and mounting him deftly. Bruce looked over his should briefly to see the alpha pair's frantic coupling and brushed brightly. Tony was bucking wildly back as Steve thrusted in, hitting his prostate dead on. Bucky smirked at his blushing mate before moving forward to grab Bruce. The super soldier kissed the scientist soundly, both of his hands sliding around the smaller male to cup his ass. The scientist moaned into the kiss, bucking into the older male needly, his slick trickling out of his clenching ass. Bucky pulled away with a happy groan, hips thrusting easily against Bruce's, their clothed erection's rubbing together easily.

"God, I love you, yer so fuckin' sexy, and smart, and perfect," Bucky said, leaning in to nip Bruce's kiss swollen lips. Bruce blushed at the complements, looking down shyly, muttering something. Bucky squeezed his ass again, Bruce's slick adding itself to the rivers running down Bruce's legs. A loud, pleased wail sounded behind them as Steve plowed into Tony harder.

"What was that baby?" Bucky asked as his nostril flared, taking in the scent of heat pheromones.

"Not sexy, or smart, or perfect," Bruce replied quietly as he buried his face against Bucky's strong chest. Bucky's hand's froze in their grouping Bruce's perfect ass. He pulled back to stare into the omega's face, his own face serious.

"How can you say that? Bruce, your perfect, I couldn't choose anyone else as my mate," Bucky said softly. The ex-assassin didn't want to disturb his best friend from mating, so he kept quiet.

"B-but Bucky, I'm not, I've never been good enough, for anyone," Bruce said, leaning heavily against Bucky.

"Compared to what I've done, you're a saint. Turing into the Hulk isn't your fault, and besides, I love both sides of you," Bucky said, kissing Bruce's head.

"Listen to him Bruce, he knows what he's talking about," Tony called out behind them. The rapid sounds of sex had stopped, the silence proof of Steve knotting the other omega. Bruce nodded before tugging at Bucky's shirt.

"Lets go make babies," Bruce said, still rather shy.

"Why is it you listen to him but not me?" Bucky groused out.

"Cause he was the first one to not be afraid of me because of the hulk," Bruce replied, voice still shy but a little more confidant.

"Barns, if you don't take him to your rooms, I'm gonna kill ya. His fuckin' heat is reachin' it's goddamn peak and you're not hustlin'," Steve snarled, pinning Tony to him. The scent of another alpha was pissing him off, even if it was his best friend. Bucky nodded at Steve, giving a look of apology before he spirited Bruce off to their rooms. The ex-assassin was quick to strip the omega and push him down on the bed face first. Bruce moaned as two of Bucky's fingers slid into his hole, stretching him for more. No matter how horny Bucky was, he always made sure Bruce was willing and stretched before they had sex. It's one of the many reasons the scientist had chosen Bucky, the ex-assassin was patient and slow with him.

"P-please, n-need more," Bruce panted out, his heat crashing into him suddenly. Bruce's heats had always caught him off guard, even before the Hulk. They were also highly irregular since he first showed as an omega. After the Hulk, Bruce's heats had still been irregular, but much more intense. Since being in a pack, however, the scientists heats had actually leaved out some.

"Hold on, baby, I gotcha," Bucky said before pulling away from his precious omega. Bruce let loose a low wail from the feeling of being empty, his hole gaping and twitching from four fingers pounding into him. The omega heard cloth ripping before two arms, one metal, the other flesh, grabbed his hips tightly before a thick, heavy cock slid into him, filling him up in the most delicious ways. The alpha waited a moment before he started a slow and gentle pace, thrusting gently.

"Oohh, that's it Bucky, fill me up, fill me up with your pups," Bruce moaned out, ass clenching tightly around Bucky's aching cock. The ex-assassin let loose a moan, his hips snapping into Bruce's body, hands clenching the omega's hips tightly. The scientist moaned, bucking back eagerly into the alpha.

"Goddamn Bruce, ya look so good like this, all eager and ready. Yer gonna look even better all swollen up with my pups," Bucky groaned out, hips slamming into Bruce at a brutal pace. Bruce only let out a moan in response, clutching at his mother's quilt desperately. Bucky leaned over the scientist to bite the back of Bruce's neck, hips moving wildly as he clamped down. Bucky's thick cock slammed repeatedly into Bruce's prostate, making pleasure shoot threw the omega's body.

Bruce didn't last long, he never really did when Bucky was draped over him the way he is, shooting his seed across the bed. Bruce's body tightened like a vice around the alpha above him, desperate to be bred. Bucky moaned into Bruce's neck, his knot swelling before he shot his boiling seed deep within Bruce's waiting body. Bruce shouted the alpha's name as he was filled, body tightening all the more around the engorged knot shoved deep within him.

"Yesss!" Bucky hissed out, hips stuttering to a stop as his cock pulsed, shooting more seed into his omega. Bruce moaned in pleasure, pleased to be filled.

"So g-good," Bruce husked out breathlessly.

"Took my knot so well baby, gonna fill ya good, gonna take care of ya, and our pups," Bucky murmured as he rolled them onto their sides. His Brooklyn accent always drove Bruce wild.

"B-Bucky," Bruce murmured shyly.

"God, yer so fuckin' beautiful, gonna look even sexier when yer all swollen with my pup," Bucky husked out against Bruce's neck.

"You really think so?" Bruce asked, still shy.

"O' course, plus you'll be th' greatest daddy in th' world, yer gonna teach them so fuckin' much," Bucky said, kissing and nuzzling Bruce's neck.

"W-what if I turn out like _Him_?" Bruce asked, voice quite, body tense. Bucky stopped his ministrations, dark eyes widening in surprise. He thought he took care of this earlier.

"How could you even think that? Baby, you're absolutely perfect and you're going to make an outstanding father," Bucky crooned out, his arms wrapping around Bruce's torso protectively. Bucky half wished he wasn't pumping the omega full of his seed so he could comfort him properly.

"But, but the Hulk Bucky, I've destroyed so much because of him," Bruce hiccuped out. The dull throb of his heat pulsed low in his belly, warning him that he would need more soon.

"And I've slaughtered thousands being the winter soldier, does that stop you from loving me?" Bucky asked, feeling his knot deflating. Guess they'd been talking for a while.

"Of course not! That wasn't your fault Bucky," Bruce said, sitting up to look at him. The removal of his mate's cock made Bruce feel **so** empty.

"And the Hulk's not your fault either. 'Sides, I love all of you, including him," Bucky said, leaning in to kiss his pretty scientist. Bruce kissed back eagerly, wanting his alpha close. Bucky was always so good to him, patient, persistent, and loyal to a fault. Bucky loved spoiling Bruce, it made the alpha happy to do so. The scientist hadn't understood, at first, when Bucky had first began courting him. Neither female or male alpha's had been interested, and when he was dating Betty, Bruce had done the courting. Tony had been the one to tell Bruce that he was being courted by the ex-assassin. The scientist had blushed beautifully and had went to talk to Bucky, shyly explaining to the alpha that he had never been courted so hadn't known what Bucky had been doing.

Bucky had been surprised by the response, and had been so confused that he had gone to Steve to get his answer's for Bruce's odd response. The blond then explained, with clenched teeth, that alpha's had become complete brutes, not taking the time to properly court the omega of their choice, cheating on them, and beating them. He had also gone on to explain that alpha's basically took what they wanted from omega's and left, not giving them the protection they deserved. Bucky, like Steve, had been completely disgusted with the turn of events that had occurred in the last seventy years. The assassin had ended up terrorizing several S.H.I.E.L.D agents for not acting properly towards their omega coworkers for several weeks afterwords.

Tony had also explained to Bruce that back in the forties, alpha's were expected to not only court omega's properly, but to act as gentlemen, or women, at all times. Meaning hands to themselves, unless stated otherwise, listening when an omega spoke, standing whenever an omega entered or exited a room, pulling out chairs, the works. Omega's didn't have many rights then, or now, but they were always treated well. If an alpha couldn't properly take care and spoil an omega, child or partner, they were thrown in jail and given a marking that stated their inability to properly care for an omega. Bruce had been surprised and enamored by the concept of it, but he noticed how well both Steve and Bucky were with Tony and himself, and other omega's that they met up with.

After their somewhat bumpy start, Bucky proved himself a good alpha and courted an appreciative Bruce successfully. The ex-assassin still went out of his way to shower Bruce with gifts and affection. The so easily given love and respect had startled Bruce, even after a year and a half of getting it. Bucky just doubled his efforts to shower the scientist with affection and always asked his opinion on any and everything. Bruce enjoyed it more then he thought he would. Betty, as loving as she is, had been taught to be overly aggressive alpha like her father, though hers aggressiveness seemed a lot more gentle compared to General Ross's.

"Love you," Bruce murmured into Bucky's lips as one of his hands shyly went into Bucky's lap to caress the alpha's hardening length.

"Love you more baby," Bucky replied before rolling Bruce onto his back. The alpha was quick to thrust back into the omega's still loose, slick, hole, his thrusts slow and deep. Bruce's legs wrapped tightly around Bucky's waist, gasping as he was plunged into at such a gentle pace. Bucky's hands clenched tightly around Bruce's hips, needing something to anchor him. The omega's pheromones drove Bucky crazy, even when Bruce wasn't in heat. The scientists scent was what first caught Bucky's interest, after properly meeting the physicist, the alpha had been completely enamored with the genius.

Bucky nipped at Bruce's neck as he remembered asking Tony's permission to court his Bruce. The scientist had no one outside the engineer as family and protocols had dictated that Bucky ask a member of Bruce's family to court him. Steve, Bucky found out, had asked Pepper, Rhodey, and JARVIS to court Tony before going after the engineer. Bucky, even when his mind was gone because of HYDRA, had still retained his parent's teachings of being super respectful of omega's. So much so, that it had been engrained in his bones to be respectful. As the winter soldier, he had never out right attacked an omega, his instincts not allowing it. Courting an omega, and doing it right, had been important when Bucky and Steve were younger, it showed respect to the omega and the omega's family when done right. Of course, omega's were allowed to say no without consequences back then, now an omega usually got beaten up for saying no.

"P-please," Bruce moaned out, breaking Bucky from his thoughts.

"Sorry baby, got lost in thought. Do you need to come? Do you need my knot stretchin' you wide open? To fill you with my seed?" Bucky asked breathlessly. Bruce's body fit perfectly with his, and Bucky would do anything and everything to keep it that way.

"Y-yes, Bucky, want your knot, want your cum, please," Bruce begged, tilting his head to show his neck submissively. Bucky hated it when Bruce did that, but in their current predicament, it only spurred the alpha on. The alpha in him purred as he fucked into the scientist, the tip of his cock slamming into Bruce's prostate violently. The omega's mouth opened in a pleasured scream, drool dripping out of the side of his mouth, his dark eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"Nnng, love this, love fuckin' ya, love fillin' ya up even more," Bucky moaned out, hips slamming in harshly. Bruce's ass made lewd squelching noises every time Bucky slammed his throbbing cock into his entrance, making Bruce blush in embarrassment. Bucky loves those sounds, considering that he's the one that caused Bruce to be so wet in the first place.

"Y-you're g-nngh, gonna, oohh, gonna, Yes, Yes! Fill me, HARDER! W-with, there Bucky, pups, Ooohhh, r-right? DEEPER!" Bruce said between ragged moans. Bruce wanted pups so bad, but he had always been terrified of hurting them. Bucky's encouragement had helped sooth some of Bruce's fear, Tony's son James did the rest. The alpha was quick to thrust against the omega's prostate, wanting to hear him scream in pleasure.

"Y-yes, Bruce, gonna fill ya up with a litter, gonna keep fillin' ya 'til we die," Bucky husked out, hips slamming into Bruce wildly. The gently, slow pace was gone, now, on the brink of orgasm, the pace is harsher.

"H-how m-many, MORE, pups, aaahhh, d-do, Oh, Oh, Oh, y-you w-want, HARDER," Bruce screamed out, arms and legs wrapping tightly around Bucky's torso.

"F-fifteen, I want, yesss, fifteen w-with you, nngh, so tight," Bucky moaned out against Bruce's neck, hands tightening as his orgasm pooled in his belly.

"S-so many? AAAHHH!" Bruce screamed out, his orgasm rushing up. The omega orgasmed seconds later, his milky seed splattering between them. Bruce's insides turned into a vice, tightening around Bucky's throbbing cock until the alpha's knot swelled up and he was coming, shooting ropes of his own seed deep within the omega. Bruce moaned again as he was once again filled up to the brim, the full feeling making him shutter in need. They laid there in euphoric pleasure, panting for breath in the after affects of a really good orgasm. Bucky kept pumping into the omega, his cock doing so until he deflated.

"To answer your question, yes I want that many, especially if it's with you. However, I'm willing to negotiate how many we have. Our pups are going to be so smart because of you," Bucky said before biting Bruce's neck. Bruce moaned out, half in dismay, his arms and legs finally letting go of Bucky to slump to the bed.

"God, there's going to be so many," Bruce said, knowing he wouldn't deny Bucky a large family.

"Yes, there probably will be. Betcha Steve and Tony have just as much if not more," Bucky said, snickering at the thought. Steve had wanted a large family, not as many as fifteen, but Bucky always knew what buttons to push to get Steve to do something.

"No they wont. Tony will never allow it," Bruce replied with an oof as Bucky slumped down on top of him. Missionary position wasn't the best for breeding, but Bucky loved watching Bruce's face while they had sex.

"He is a bit of a diva, huh?" Bucky said, nuzzling Bruce's left cheek. The scientist chuckled and nuzzled back.

"Only a little bit diva. He wouldn't be the same any other way," Bruce replied happily. Bucky laughed before kissing Bruce soundly on the mouth. Bruce kissed back before squirming a little bit. Bucky felt his vision white out at the movement, his knot shifting and being squeezed. The alpha moaned loudly, burring his face in Bruce's neck. Gods above, did Bucky love this perfect omega.

They spent the next four days fucking like rabbits, Bucky slamming in desperately to a need, whimpering Bruce. The alpha had barely pulled out of Bruce's sopping hole, and when he did, it was only to give the omega food and liquids. It was after the heat, when they were recovering did they find out if they were successful. They, like Tony and Steve had waited two weeks afterwords to see if they were carrying young. JARVIS gave Tony and Bruce full body scans, his accuracy rate much higher then any doctors.

"Congratulations, Sir, DR. Banner, you are both pregnant," JARVIS said, a smile obvious in his voice. Bucky and Steve let out loud whoops of joy before collecting their mates up to kiss them soundly. After words, the two alpha's bragged to their teammates, and anyone who would listen, about their mates being pregnant.


End file.
